University of Miami (UM) is in the midst of an academic and scientific renaissance. At the root of this sweeping transformation is an infusion of exceptional scientific talent with substantial external funding, a rich track record of collaborative team science, and the firsthand knowledge of how to build innovative research programs. The Miami Clinical Translational Science Institute (CTSI) will leverage these strengths to connect clinical and translational science with service and community; foster interdisciplinarity; attract our best and brightest clinician scientists to research; nurture a clinical research workforce, and manage resources to sustain success. With the ultimate goal of improving health, we will catalyze research opportunities to better understand and mitigate the factors that affect susceptibility, progression, and adverse consequence of disease in our majority minority patient population. Interdisciplinary research will be built on solid bidirectional collaboration with our diverse communities. We will harmonize core services into highly functional consolidated platforms with standardized policies and procedures and unified governance bonded by our bioinformatics platform. We will advance research translation in culturalized health sciences. We use the term culturalize to denote that, in a community that is 80% racial/ethnic minorities, our work is exposed to and influenced by the culture of our highly diverse faculty, staff, patients, and study participants. We will leverage the benefits of our CITI program, which remains the international standard for training in responsible conduct of research. We have designed the modern form-meets-function Research Commons, the physical home of the CTSI. Collaboration is high across the CTSI, including partnerships among UM Schools, Jackson Health System, Miami VA and the University of Puerto Rico. Ultimately, the measure of our success will be our ability to improve the health of our community.